The Side Of Sakura That They Never Saw
by CallMeSweetie
Summary: They always put her down, and never believed in her. But now they regret what they had done. SakuXmulti Maybe akaXsaku later on
1. Prologue

**The Side Of Sakura That Sasuke Never Noticed-**

**(Okay guys I'm a noob writer so please be nice!)**

**PROLOGUE-**

Sakura wasn't always a cheerless girl. She was full of kindness for her friends, and death glares for her enemies. Now she has an emotionless mask that could rival the Uchiha brothers. Sakura used to be outgoing and sociable, but now you barely see her around. Lastly Sakura used to be weak, and part of the background. Now she's the strongest konoichi of all.

"What happened to the innocent little Sakura I used to know?" They all asked, and "She grew up" was the only reply they got from her. She walked away as they sadly watched her back. She knew they were watching her. Knowing this she smirked to herself. 'Now they know how I felt as I watched their backs.' She thought to herself as she sneaked out of the village. She ran far away from the village, and stopped in the middle of a clearing. Just then she was surrounded by 9 cloaked figures. "Hello Cherry Blossom." One said as he smiked…

.

.

.


	2. The meeting in the Hokage's Office

**The Side Of Sakura Sasuke Never Noticed**

**(Hey! Second story's out!)**

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE-**

"You sent for me Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked in an emotionless tone. "Yes Sakura, but we have to wait for the others." Tsunade answered. "Others?" She questioned. "Yes. They need to be here when I talk to you about this." Tsunade replied. Just then 10 figures appeared in the room.

"Hi Tsunade-baachan!" screamed a loud blonde. "Shut up Naruto!" shouted a boy with pupiless eyes. "Troublesome." A pineapple headed boy sighed. "I don't think saying that word is youthful Shikamaru-san." A boy in green spandex tights exclaimed. "Nevermind Lee. It's takes too much work to keep that boy from sleeping. What makes you think you can make him stop saying his favorite catchphrase." said a girl with her hair in two Chinese buns. "It is not a catchphrase!" Shikamaru growled, but that did no good seeing the rest ignored him. "You're right. It'd be like trying to make Naruto-kun stop saying believe it." Replied a girl with black, with a blue tint to it, down to her hips. "That's not true Hinata-chan!" Naruto whined. "It is!" a blonde girl stated. in a-matter-of-factly way. "Ino you shouldn't keep butting into people's conversations." Said a boy as he munched on some chips. Ino then glared at him as she said "Chouji" to make him shut up, and as to which he did. "Haha! Geez Ino have a heart!" laughed a boy with a big white puppy. "You shouldn't have said that Kiba." Said a boy holding a bug. "Why Shino?" Kiba questioned, and Shino replied by pointing to an angry Ino. "YOU'RE DEAD!" she shouted as she chased him around the room.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at their childish behavior while Tsunade's eye twitched uncontrollably. "SHUT UP!" Tsunade ordered as she threw a chair out the window. Everyone quickly calmed down. "Okay. Now listen closely to what I say, and DO NOT question me. Got it?!" Tsunade demanded. "Hai Tsunade-sama." They all replied. "Okay I want 2 people at every exit of this room, except for you Sakura."She ordered. "Hai" was their reply as they got into position. "Now Sakura. Why were you talking to the Akatsuki last week?" Tsunade questioned. Everyone gasped. "Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Sakura smirked, then said. "Well…"

.

.

.

**(Sorry about the short stories. Please review though)**


	3. She left!

**(The third is O-U-T!)**

**RECAP-**

_Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at their childish behavior while Tsunade's eye twitched uncontrollably. "SHUT UP!" Tsunade ordered as she threw a chair out the window. Everyone quickly calmed down. "Okay. Now listen closely to what I say, and DO NOT question me. Got it?!" Tsunade demanded. "Hai Tsunade-sama." They all replied. "Okay I want 2 people at every exit of this room, except for you Sakura."She ordered. "Hai" was their reply as they got into position. "Now Sakura. Why were you talking to the Akatsuki last week?" Tsunade questioned. Everyone gasped. "Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Sakura smirked, then said. "Well…"_

_._

_._

_ ._

**NOW…**

Before Sakura could continue with her sentence a spiky haired man in a mask poofed into the room. "Sorry I'm late I got lost on the—" He was interrupted with a loud "LIAR!" from Naruto. "Nevermind Naruto. Let's get back to the matter at hand. Sakura why were you speaking with the akatsuki last week?" Tsunade demanded. "I was simply tired." Sakura answered honestly. "TIRED! YOU WERE SPEAKING TO OUR ENEMY BECAUSE YOU WERE SIMPLY TIRED?!" Tsunade angrily screeched at her. Sakura merely smirked at her response.

"Yes I was. I was simply tired of being called WEAK. USELESS. Oh, and my favorite. ANNOYING. Wasn't I your friend? Wasn't I the person who healed you? Didn't I save your pitiful lives? Or was I merely a tool to you people? Something disposable?" Sakura chuckled, then continued. "I thought I could trust you with my life, and put mine on the line**(HEY THAT RHYMES!) **for yours. But I guess that I was mistaken. Because you would've left me to die if you had the chance." Sakura deadpanned. "Sakura that's not true!" Naruto yelled. "What are you talking about Naruto-_kun._" Sakura asked emphasizing the –kun. "You never believed in me like you said you did. You always thought that I'd fall flat on my face. In the chunnin exams you thought Ino-pig would beat me." Sakura added a dark chuckle. "But you were really, _really, _wrong."

"SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU COULD'VE BEAT ME FOREHEAD?!" Ino screamed. "Yes I am pig, but I chose not to because it would've raised suspicion." Sakura calmly replied. "NO! You could never beat me!" Ino shouted as she lunged at Sakura. Sakura easily caught Ino's fist, and broke her arm. "AH!" Ino screamed as pain shot out from her arm. "INO!" Kiba shouted as he ran to his girlfriend. "Sakura quit it! You're betraying your friends! Remember what I told you!" Kakashi shouted. "Like you have any right to talk Hatake." Kakashi flinched at the coldness of her voice. "Weren't you the one who said that 'If you break the rules you're scum, but if you turn your back on friends you're worse than scum'? Well that's exactly what you are Hatake. YOU. ARE. WORSE. THAN. SCUM." Sakura said as she emphasized the last few words. Kakashi didn't speak. His visible eye was as wide as a saucer, and his mouth was agape from under his mask. Sakura giggled at this. "Cat got your tongue?" Sakura asked in a child-like voice before continuing to giggle.

"Haruno Sakura you are no longer allowed to leave the village, go on missions, or go anywhere alone until I see fit." Tsunade announced. Sakura giggled louder when she heard this. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" Kiba screamed while cradling Ino. "You are if you think you can keep me from leaving the village." Sakura replied. "You think you can defeat us all?" Neji questioned. "No. I don't think I can defeat all of you." They all smirked. "I _know _I can. With taijutsu alone." Sakura stated a-matter-of-factly. "NO YOU WILL NOT!" Naruto growled as he went kyuubi**(not sure if this is right)**, and lunged at Sakura. She simply giggled, and dodged his lunge. She then took hold of his foot, and swung him to the ground. "Argh!" Naruto screamed as he slammed ,facedown, into the ground. "Naruto!" Hinata sreamed as she ran to her boyfriend.

While this was happening Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu on Sakura. "Give up Sakura! You can't get out of my jutsu!" Shikamaru ordered while walking towards her. Sakura had another giggling fit. "Oh really?" she asked as she moved her arm. Shikamaru's arm mimicked this movement. "What?!" He gasped. "B-but! Why? Wh-when? How?!" He stuttered in disbelief. Sakura laughed childishly "You can't beat me!" she taunted. Shikamaru watched as Sakura disappeared, and reappeared behind him. She spin-kicked him to the other side of the room. Sakura happily watched as he coughed up blood.  
Just then Lee appeared, and tried to use his leaf hurricane on her. Sakura caught it, and threw him behind her. He landed on Neji and Tenten. "Did you really think that would've worked?" Sakura questioned, "Because that was the most pathetic thing I have ever seen, and I've seen some pretty pathetic things in my life." Sakura stated with no emotion. Her child-like attitude gone. "Y-you're the o-one who's pathetic S-Sakura-chan!" Stuttered a very nervous Hinata. "Oh Hinata-chan! My favorite!" Sakura said with childish excitement. "I'm going to _love _hearing you scream." Sakura said as she giggled again. "No!" Shouted both Naruto and Shino. "You're not going to hurt Hinata!" They shouted simultaneously. "Ofcourse not!" Sakura shouted. " They looked relieved, "I'm going to do something much, _much_ worse!" Sakura announced. Hinata's eyes were wide with fear, and so were the others. "But I don't think I'll do that today. I'm almost to far away to keep myself materialized." Sakura told the people cowering before her.

"What do you mean?!" Tsunade demanded. "Oh that's easy! I'm not Sakura, I'm a clone." Sakura declared. "No you can't be! You would've turned into smoke, or something when I used my jutsu on you!" Shikamaru shouted. "I can only be dematerialized when I either run out of chakra, or choose to. Now goodbye!" Sakura shouted before turning into a puff of smoke. "Sh-she's gone!" Hinata shouted. "What happened to the Sakura I knew?!" Ino screeched as she cried into Kiba's chest. "I don't know Ino. I just don't know." Kiba answered as he, and everyone else in the room broke into tears…

.

.

.


End file.
